Paw Patrol love story
by Movielover 320
Summary: When Rocky and Skye start spending a lot of time together , Chase notices and gets jealous. Are Rocky and Skye really going out or is it all just a misunderstanding? Contains ChasexSkye and some RyderxKatie.
1. Chapter 1

**Well as much as hate to admit it, I've been waiting for a Paw Patrol fan fiction for a while. I've been watching this show with my 2-year-old cousin everyday after school and I've gotten into in. Well since no one has made one yet I will.**

**Well this is going to be a ChasexSkye and a RyderxKatie fan fiction. As said in the description. Well enjoy.**

* * *

It was a nice warm sunny summer day in Adventure Bay. The Paw Patrol decided to take a day off and have a beach day. The pups and Ryder , who were now all in their teenage years were on their way to the beach right now.

"Hurry up guys, Katie and Alex are going to meet us at the beach." Ryder said. He was now 15 years old.

"Okay Ryder." Marshall said.

Soon they got to the beach and waited for Katie and Alex. After a minute or two Katie and Alex got there. Katie was now 15 years old just like Ryder and Alex was now 13 years old (he seems a little younger then Ryder and Katie. My opinion anyway.)

"Hey Ryder, hey paw patrol." Katie and Alex said at the same time.

"Hi Katie, hi Alex." Ryder said.

"Okay let's get all of our stuff set up." Katie said.

"Good idea , Katie." Ryder said .

They found the perfect spot. They then laid out all their towels in a row. They also put up a beach umbrella for shade. They also set up a picnic basket filled with snacks in case they got hungry.

"Okay, now that , that's finished let's go swimming!" Zuma said.

"Yeah let's go!" Chase said.

"I'm going to pass on that. I'm going to stay right here where it's nice and dry." Rocky said , he still didn't like water.

"Suit yourself, dude." Zuma told him then he and the rest of the paw patrol ran into the water and started swimming.

After about 20 minutes of swimming, Skye looked over and saw Rocky sitting on his towel all alone. She felt bad for him so she got out of the water then walked over and sat on her towel, which was right next to his.

"Hey Rocky." Skype said.

"Oh , hey Skye." Rocky said. "I thought you were swimming with the others"

"I was but I want to hang with you for a while ." she said

"Really? Thanks Skye." Rocky said with a smile

"No problem , Rocky." Skye smiled back.

They started to talk , tell jokes and laugh with each other.

Chase who was still in the water look over and saw them. He couldn't help but feel jealous because he has had a crush on Skye for quite some time now. Chase knew that Skye and Rocky were just friend but seeing them having such a great time alone together, he couldn't help but feel like they were dating.

* * *

**Well there's your first chapter. Sorry if its short , I'll try to make the next one longer. I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's a the time chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

- A couple hours later -

It was getting pretty late so everyone decided it would be a good time to pack up and go home. Soon everyone was all packed up.

"Goodbye Alex, Goodbye Katie." Ryder said.

"Goodbye." Alex said.

"Bye , Ryder." Katie said then hugged him. Ryder smiled and hugged back, getting a harm and tinkly feeling inside. Katie smiled too getting the same feeling. Soon they pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"Um... I should really get going..." Ryder said.

"Yeah... Me too..." Katie said then turned around and went home.

Ryder and the paw patrol went home too. Ryder went to his room and Chase, Skye, Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma all went to their dog houses. Rocky and Skye stayed outside to talk for a minute.

"I had a good time with you today , Skye." Rocky said.

"Same here, Rocky. " Skye said.

"Um, Skye , can I ask you something?" Rocky asked.

"Sure you can."

"Do you like Chase?" He asked.

Skye's eyes widen and she blushed "What?No! Where did you hear that?!"

"Come on Skye, I notice the way you act around him sometimes. It kind of obvious you like him. You do have to be afraid to tell me." Rocky said.

Skye then sighed "Okay fine, I do."

"You should really tell him." He told her.

"I can't do that. He'll never feel the same way." Skye said.

"Of course he will Skye." Rocky said "You're amazing, I don't see why he wouldn't like you."

Skye smiled "Aww thanks Rocky." She said then friendly licked his cheek.

* * *

Unknown to them Chase was watching the whole thing from his doghouse. He couldn't really heard what they were saying though.

'What are they talking about?" He thought to himself. "Why are they spending so much time together? Are they really dating? '

'Clam down Chase, it's just your imagination, there's no way that...' He began to thought then he saw Skye lick Rocky's cheek. He then frowned , getting the wrong idea. '... Skye and Rocky are dating. I can't believe this is happening.'

Chase sighed sadly before going to sleep. He then woke up the next morning and saw that Skye was still sleeping .

Chase smiled "She's so cute when she's sleeping ." he said then sighed "Too bad she and Rocky are already together. Maybe if I would have just told her my feeling sooner, things would be different."

* * *

**Aww poor Chase, he thinks that Skye and Rocky are dating. Hopefully he'll find out its all a misunderstanding. I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy lately. I've had final exams I had to study for and I've been studying to get my permit , I also just recently got a job so between those things I've haven't had much free time . Anyway now that school is over I should be able to update much sooner.**

* * *

The next morning, Chase woke up and looked over at Skye who was still asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had always liked her and wanted to be with her but unfortunately he missed his chance to tell her.

Chase tried to get his mind off of Skye but no matter what she always slipped back into the police dog's thoughts.

Chase decided to take a little walk to try to get his mind off of her . As he was walking he couldn't help but think about Skye and he couldn't figure why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Why do I keep thinking about her?' He thought to himself "Sure I may like her but she's with Rocky and I can't get in between them, it wouldn't be right, Would it? No! It wouldn't! I couldn't that to them just because I'm jealous.'

Chase's thoughts were interrupted when he heard "PAW patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" He said then ran to the look out. Soon all the PAW patrol were on the elevator and it brought them up to the top. Then Chase and the rest of the PAW patrol were lined up in front of Ryder.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!'" Chase said.

"PAW patrol, Cali's gone missing and Katie needs our help to find her." Ryder said.

Chase's icon then light up "Chase! I need you to search from the ground and look for any clues to where she might have gone."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said.

Skye's icon then light up "Skye! I need you to search from the sky with your helicopter." Ryder said.

"Let's take to the skys!" Skye said.

"PAW patrol is on roll!" Ryder said then he , Skye and Chase took off for then mission . Soon they made it to Katie's.

"So Katie, when is the last time you saw Cali?" Ryder asked.

"Last night, I've been looking for her all morning but I can't find her!" Katie said, worried.

"Don't worry Katie, we'll find her." Ryder assured.

"Thanks Ryder." Katie smiled.

Skye started to search from her helicopter as Chase started to search from then streets. As he was looking for Cali , Chase kept thinking about Skye .

"Skye is so pretty , I can't believe- waoh Chase , you need to focus.' He thought to himself.

Chase tried to focus on the mission but he couldn't stop thinking about Skye. He then sighed.

'I really got to stop thinking about her, I can't even focus on the mission its gotten so bad.' He thought.

Chase went back to trying to find Cali and tried to stop thinking about Skye but he just couldn't help but too. He knew it was wrong she was with Rocky and there was no changing that. He knew it but yet he still liked her and thought about her.

A couple minutes later he heard Skye's voice call "Guys, I found her ! She was at Farmer Yumi's , I'm bringing her back to Katie's now." Upon hearing her voice Chase smiled and made his way back to Katie's.

Chase made it back to Katie's and Skye and Ryder were already there. They went inside and found Kaite.

"Cali! You found her. Thanks guys." Katie said picking up Cali .

"You're welcome Katie." Ryder said.

"Um Ryder since you're here there's something I want to ask you. Well... You know...the Adventure Bay's summer dance is tomorrow night and...I want to know if you want to go ... with me?" Katie asked.

Ryder look at her in disbelief. He has had a crush on Katie since they met and after knowing her for a while he realized he was in love with her. He was just to scared to tell her so he was shock that she had just asked him out .

"So... like a date?" He asked making sure.

"Um... yeah." Katie said

"S...sure, I'd love too." Ryder asked.

"Really?" Katie asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Ryder smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Katie said back then Ryder, Chase and Skye went back to the lookout.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Sorry again about the wait. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time.**


End file.
